Prise de conscience
by Xaler
Summary: Première partie de l'histoire dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires.
1. Un départ difficile

**(Avant de commencer l'histoire petite précision : l'histoire que je vais raconter est purement tiré de mon imagination. Cependant pour vous aider à visualiser ce monde complexe et fantastique je vous invite à consulter le site "Monster Girl Encyclopédia" qui vous sera d'une grande aide si vous ne visualisez pas bien l'univers de l'histoire.(aucune pub est faite , c'est juste un conseil) Bonne lecture :)**

 _ **13h00. Soute de**_ _ **débarquement**_ ** _4_** **.-** J'ai 18 ans et je sais pas ce que je fais ici bordel. C'est tellement impressionnant de voir autant de personnes dans une si petite soute , on doit être au moins 50 facile. Et dire que tous les gars ici on le même age que moi , ils font tous deux tetes de plus que moi et sont super baraques. Je fais pas le poids comparé à eux pourquoi je suis entré dans "l"équipe des espoirs" déjà ? Ah ouai c'est vrai , trouver le paradis. Enfin bref voyons pas le mal partout , je suis peut-être petit et fin mais je suis super rapide et agile vu les points d'adresse que j'ai eu à l'exam l'année dernière. Merde sa va commencer , aller concentre toi et observe bien comme tu le fais d'habitude. **_Faire preuve de sang froid , d'agilité , être rusé , intelligent et méthodique tel étaient les qualités de ce jeune homme pour pouvoir faire fasse aux nombreuses menaces qu'il allait affronter , une fois la soute ouverte. Il était prêt psychologiquement et physiquement ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde dans cette opération de largage. Certains sont angoissés , perdus , tétanisés par la peur de ce qu'il y a dehors.. alors que d'autres sont plus que motivés et commencent même à former des groupes, des sortes d'alliances entre adolescents. Boucliers , Armes blanches et divers équipements sont mis à la disposition des espoirs. Sayer la porte , la porte s'ouvre après 9 ans d'entraînements intensif._** Oh Bordel sayer ! La lumière du soleil m'éblouis trop , je vois plus rien et plus je suis pris dans le mouvement de foule. Je suis obligé de fermer les yeux. Après quelques secondes de bousculades du à l'excitation du nouveau monde , je suis enfin seul dans la soute , il y a plus personnes ils ont tous abandonnés le navire. Qu'es ce que c'est magnifique ! _ **Une jungle luxuriante qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres faisait face à l'adolescent , une jungle tropicale et verdoyante où la vie prolifère en tout**_ **sérénité.** Bon aller , il faut que je rattrape les autres , on sait pas ce qui se cache dans cette jungle et puis c'est de là que sorte les espoirs , donc il doit surement y avoir des Mamono dans les environs qui attendent patiemment . Je chope un couteau , une corde et un bout de tissu et je file. Bon je marche à mon rythme , tranquille il faut pas se précipiter dans la jungle courir comme un malade dans la jungle se serait tout simplement de la folie pure. N'empêche la jungle est superbe , sa grouille de vie ici , il y avait pas ça à l'intérieur du mur si j'avais su. C'est beau mais dur de marcher ici , il y a des plantes de partout , des herbes hautes et de grand arbres ce qui limite ma vue , le mieux c'est de suivre le fleuve qui alimente le village. Tous les fleuves mènent à la mer , je pourrais peut être trouver des populations la-bas qui pourront m'aider à trouver de l'équipement plus sophistiqué. Mais bon je dois faire gaffe aux filles monstres qui rodent on sait jamais. Ça fait 30 minutes que je marche , le long du fleuve et j'ai déjà vu 7 Alraunes fermées. Ça fait froid dans le dos bordel. **_L'Alraune est un Mamono de type plante , un monstre féminin basique , elle a l'apparence d'une belle femme du moins la partie supérieure de son corps recouverte d'immenses pétales. Quand à la partie inférieure , c'est la base d'une fleur avec de nombreuses lianes. Elle ne se déplace pas beaucoup , elle n'est pas très mobile mais libère continuellement un parfum doux et enivrant qui attire les hommes voir même d'autres filles monstres. Elle attend donc que sa proie vienne à elle dans une sorte de transe. Une fois l'homme à porter , elle l'attrape avec ces lianes et le ligote pour qu'il reste bien gentillement dans la fleur avec elle tout en le faisait baigner dans du nectar aphrodisiaque et en lui faisait ingurgité par la même occasion. Ne pouvait plus lutter , il sera sous son contrôle totale. Si l'homme est à son gout , les pétales de la fleur se referment sur le nouveau couple agissant dans une sorte de prison végétale dans laquelle aucun homme ne peut sortir. Cruel mais c'est ainsi que fonctionnent les Alraunes basiques. Notre héros lui connait ce genre de monstre , et sait comment les éviter._** Donc il y avait 7 hommes dans les Alraunes que je viens de voir , bordel , être totalement emprisonné et soumis à ce genre de monstre serait la pire des tortures pour moi , pour tout le monde d'ailleurs. Je peux rien faire pour les aider en plus , que c'est horrible ce sentiment d'impuissance , je sais même pas à quoi ressemble une Alraune ouverte ; je n'en est jamais vu dans les livres de la bibliothèques du village ou même en cours .Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ça quand j'étais entre les murs putain ! On croit que cette jungle est magnifique mais en réalité c'est l'enfer bordel , vite il faut que je longe la rivière , je veux pas rester là. Et puis je suis entrain de perdre les autres de trace avec mes questions stupides aller vite !

 _ **14h30. En pleine jungle.-**_ Bordel ! Une Alraune j'y crois pas. **_Effrayé mais excité et curieux , le jeune homme se demande si l'Alraune la remarquée. Il doit partir , fuir , de l'esquiver mais la tentation de l'observer est trop forte. Il monte donc à un arbre afin de mieux l'admirer d'un regard fasciné. Et oui , il va pas aller la voir en face et lui faire un "Coucou!" il n'est pas fou hehe._** Je dois être entrain de rêver, elle est à 20 mètres de moi facile , ça va je sens pas de parfum sucré mais je vais quand même me bander le bas de ma tete d'un bandeau , on sait jamais si des particules de parfum m'atteignent. J'ai un bon angle de vu mais il y a beaucoup de particules de parfum dans l'air , le parfum est clairement visible et dense , d'une couleur orangé dans un rayon de 15 mètre environs. Il est bien éparpillé en plus. Ça couvre une grande surface au sol , c'est un piège simple mais efficace. Attend , je l'a vois elle est là. L'Alraune ouverte , la partie supérieure de monstre , ouahh elle est magnifique. Ma vision s'éclaircie , elle a un visage fin , d'ange , avec des lèvres pulpeuses , une chevelure rose bonbon .. autour d'elle d'immenses pétales de fleurs de couleurs rose et vert qui lui font office de transat. De couleur verte , elle semble totalement nue avec des seins énormes gorgés de nectar selon moi. Etant allongée sur un de ces gigantesques pétales , la partie inférieure de son corps , elle baigne dans le nectar qui semble collant et visqueux. Ce fameux nectar orange dont tout le monde à peur , le fameux nectar aphrodisiaque qui peut rendre fou d'amour et de désirs n'importe quel homme .D'innombrables lianes à la base de la fleur sont emmêlées , impossible de les compter , il y en avait trop .. je dirais une bonne vingtaines. Mais cette créature , sa partie inférieure , c'est ça qui est fascinant. Elle attend , sur son transat végétal , l'heure quand sa proie fera surface . Et dire que les gens ont peur d'une telle beautée , comment es possible ? Je suis attiré par ce monstre rien quand la regardant , alors que je n'ai rien inhalé. Je suis fasciné d'autant de terreur , c'est bizarre seriez-vous autant fasciné à ma place ?Enfin bref , je dois pas rester là. C'est plus que dangereux , il faut pas jouer avec le feu. Quoi ? Un bruit !? **_Et oui , un des espoirs est tombé dans le piège parfumé de l'Alraune , il marche doucement vers l'Alraune , d'un pas ballant et d'un air hypnotisé._** Merde ! Qu'es ce qu'il fait ! Il est dingue , oh non il a respiré le gaz l'abruti ! Il marche vers l'Alraune ce fou. Il est complètement hypnotisé et pourtant il est vraiment costaud , grand , il a l'air puissant. La force ne sert à rien face à ce type de Mamono qui utilise des spores , c'est pourtant évident. Il marche lentement mais surement vers la fleur , en ayant les bras en avant comme un somnambule. Quand l'Alraune voit l'homme , elle sort de sa torpeur et orne son visage d'un grand sourire charmeur. Elle ouvre ses bras en faisant signe de venir à l'hypnotisé. Elle fait signe l'accueillir dans sa demeure. Le monstre commence même à lui parler de loin , comme pour l'attirer malgré la dizaines de mètres qui les séparent , sa voix semble captivante et surtout envoûtante . Mais j'entend pas ce qu'elle dit , elle est trop loin je peux pas écouter bordel. L'homme lui ne réagit pas à ces paroles et se contente juste de marcher vers l'Alraune , il es comme guidé. Son sort semble scellé sous mon regard impuissant .. il faut faire quelque chose , il faut que je réagisse :-"OH TOI LA-BAS ?! ATTENTION !" Ça n'a pas marcher , il m'ignore ou ne m'entend pas , merde. L'Alraune , elle , m'a attendu et me regarde d'un air curieux. Mais bon , elle ne prête pas attention à moi davantage car sa proie est à porter. Des lianes jaillissent du sol de plus en plus , de mètre en mètre afin d'enrouler l'homme et de lui montrer la voie vers la base de l' plusieurs mètres les lianes l'enroulent progressivement , le coupant de tout mouvement . Il ne pouvait plus bouger au bout d'un moment c'est sur , une fois au pied de l'Alraune. C'est finis pour lui , complètement liés , les lianes le soulèvent d'une facilité déconcertante , l'emmenant dans la fleur délicatement , proche de la femme. Bayant dans le nectar et toujours ligoté , des pieds au torse , elle lui a trouvé sa place visiblement . Il est d'ailleurs toujours en transe mais sous contrôle cette fois. Collé à la femme , dans un espace étroit , au cœur de la fleur , le bas de son corps est immergé dans le nectar gluant et orange. Elle le déshabille minutieusement , pour le mettre nu à son tour pouvait inspecter de fonte en comble : dents , muscles , yeux , parties érogènes et bien évidement le pénis. Elle l'observe , elle le test , elle regarde si il est à son gout. Bordel ! Mais elle semble vraiment s'intéresser à son pénis en particulier , elle le touche , le malaxe .. lui il ne peut pas bouger , il est trop ligoté pour se débattre. Néanmoins , il commence à reprendre ces esprits ça se voit car il bouge la tete , il essaye de s'orienter mais même conscient il ne pourrait probablement pas s'échapper , c'est sur. Complètement enroulé , il reprend ces esprits peu à peu , pendant ce temps , l'Alraune me fixe , durant quelques minutes le temps que le pollen ne fasse plus effet . Elle m'analyse comme avec l'homme. Putain c'est terrifiant ! Lorsqu'il se réveille , il prend conscience de la situation et essaye de se débattre logique ,une réaction instinctive et naturel mais ça ne fait que resserrer encore plus les lianes de l'Alraune. Il se met à hurler et à demander de l'aide lorqu'il se rend compte de la situation désespérée dans laquelle il se trouve actuellement. Pour le faire taire , l'Alraune l'embrasse fougueusement en lui faisait ingurgité le nectar , le coulis orangé dégouline de leurs bouches à tous les deux. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle l'embrasse , le touche , le palpe de partout , sayer elle l'a choisit .. elle commence en plus à le branler oh merde et il peut même bouger le pauvre. Il est totalement soumis et torturé de plaisir. Merde ! Les pétales commencent à se fermer sur eux , je dois faire quelque chose .. mais comment ? J'ai aucun mot , aucune phrase à crier , je peux que contemplé la capture effroyable dont je suis l'unique specateur. Les pétales se ferment de plus en plus sur lui et l'Alraune multipliant les pratiques sexuelles commencent l'emprisonner dans cette prison végétale. Je vois le dernier sourire béa du Mamono comme unique souvenir de cette horrible expérience. Je peux même pas m'approcher pour lui venir en aide , je peux me faire capturer aussi ..Jusque qu'a ce que la plante se ferme totalement. ** _Le tombeau d'amour était enfin scellé et le jeune homme affaiblit psychologiquement par son impuissance. Lui qui pensait être prêt pour la grande aventure se voit tourmenté. Maintenant , il sait qu'il faut même se méfier des Mamono basiques car une fois attrapé , une Alraune ne le laissera pas s'échapper._**

 ** _Suite à venir._**


	2. La double menace

_**Comme vous l'avez vu dans le chapitre , les hommes sont très prisés par les Mamono mais aussi par les humaines je m'explique : Sur une Terre , quasiment similaire à la notre , la population par sexe dans ce monde est inégalement répartie. Il y aurait 1 homme pour 3 femelles. Néanmoins , la nuance de genre à l'intérieure des villes humaines reste presque équivalente car la majorité des hommes restent dans les villes et villages. Les normes et les valeurs dans les sociétés humaines sont les mêmes que dans notre monde à nous , infrastructures , administrations , agriculteurs ... sont bien présente. La plupart des hommes restent bien éloignés et restent cachés dans les villes , protégés des filles monstres. Les humaines tiennent beaucoup à leurs hommes et ne veulent pas "partager" avec les filles monstres , de peur que l'espèce des humains ne s'éteignent progressivement , ce qui provoque de nombreux conflits inter-espèce. Des luttes se forment alors pour une cause humanitaire où même les hommes et les femmes humaines se battent contre les Mamono. Quant aux Mamono , il en est différemment. Obtenir un homme humain et avoir des rapports sexuels avec ce dernier est le principal objectif et comportement des monstres , alors leurs pensées , leurs actions et leurs valeurs reflètent cette même idée ; qu'est la quête du mâle. En gros , étant donné qu'elles ont de fortes pressions sexuelles(contrairement à la plupart des femmes humaines qui ont tendance à considérer les désirs d'un homme comme sale) elles voient cela comme une manière positive. Quelles soient solitaires ou en groupe , les Mamono prennent bien soin de leurs hommes , peu importe à quel point le monstre est sadique et féroce elles ne tueraient jamais un homme sauf pour des raisons d'autodéfenses , ou la protection de leurs sont très attachées une fois avoir goûter à leurs proie , une sorte de dépendance se crée alors du Mamono envers l'homme qu'elle a choisi .Après tout , elles ont toutes une part bestiale en elle , qui les poussent à dévoiler leurs instinct animal et à refaire surface comme par exemple la lutte , la traque , la capture , l'accouplement .. ces différentes valeurs sont aussi toutes présentent chez les Mamono de tout point important à souligner , les femelles dans le règne animal sont généralement plus grosse et plus imposante que les mâles ; cette règle s'applique également aux Mamono qui bénéficient de caractéristiques supérieures (en plus de la force) comparé aux hommes. Ce qui est parfait pour maintenir cette notion de domination et de supériorité.**_

 _ **Notre héros , une fois sortit de cette jungle , doit faire un choix : aller vers L'Est en suivant le chemin indiquer ou se diriger vers le Sud en suivant les rails de train proches de la rivière. Pour faire un choix censé , il se pose alors 5 minutes pour réfléchir à ce dilemme qui sera décisif pour la suite de l'aventure.**_

 _ **17h20. A l'intersection des deux sentiers.**_ -Aller je me pose je suis claqué .. et dire que la route va être encore super longue , ça donne pas envie sérieux. En plus j'aurais pu y rester , la prise de conscience quoi n'empêche j'ai rien pu faire contre l'Alraune , quelle honte pour un espoir comme moi. Mais attend , c'est qui se mec !? ** _A peine posé , le jeune homme fait la rencontre d'un étrange inconnu du même groupe que espoirs._** Mais qu'es ce qu'il fout ici lui ? Pourquoi il n'est pas avec les autres ? Il veut se faire capturer ou quoi , il va commencer à faire nuit en plus, bon je vais pas le laisser à trouver ce qu'il cherche sinon il va mettre 10 ans et se faire avoir. Ptain ils sont vraiment tous dingues dans les espoirs ma parole. Bon ça va , il cherchait juste ces lunettes rien de fou -"Merci pour mes lunettes , je galère à voir sans elle , je les perd je suis cuit ! Tu es le seul à m'avoir aidé de tous les espoirs de cette après-midi , quel bande de bâtards sérieux -'. Hehe c'est gentil du coup , je m'appelle Sulit!" -"Et bien de rien Sulit ! C'est normal je vais pas te laisser galérer hein." En faite , ce type est pareil que moi : petit de taille , un carrure fine , un air un peu perdu .. le petit binoclard qui perd c'est lunette parce qu'il est maladroit quoi. Il a l'air cool quand même -"Ça te dit de longer la rivière avec moi vers le Sud , on prend le petit sentier à coter des rails , il nous mènera tout droit vers le village de mon grand père ! Il pourra te donner de l'équipement si je lui dis que tu m'as aidé." , dit-il d'un air enthousiaste. Aller pourquoi pas le suivre après tout , il a l'air cool et il pourra même m'aider à son tour , à l'aide de son grand père. Je commence à faire le bout de chemin qui nous reste , ça va prendre environs 2h30 pour arriver la-bas me dit-il. On marche , on marche , ça ressemble à une balade tranquille au bord de la rivière entre potes. Sur la route on parle de pleins de choses : de son grand-père , de son village tout ça .. il est bavard mais ça me dérange pas du tout , au contraire , ça met de l'ambiance. Toujours en longeant les rails , on commence à arriver au sujet fatidique ; les Mamono. Et je commence à lui expliquer la scène dont j'ai été le spectateur quelques heures plus tôt , j'explique tout en détaille , sans la moindre miette d'horreur et il a l'air aussi surpris que moi quand j'ai vécu cet instant. On parle , on parle , on parle et soudain , il me pose une question qui me chamboule :-"C'est quoi le Mamono qui te fait le plus peur toi ?" Je reste environs 30 secondes à buger et je me dis : mais c'est vrai , j'ai jamais pensé à cette question .. donc je réfléchis , réfléchis , réfléchis pendant plusieurs minutes tout en regardant le sol poussiéreux du sentier. Et là je lui dis -"Les lamias" -"Les lamias ? Sérieux ? ** _"Ce genre de Mamono sont réputés pour leurs sociabilités , ils vivent donc dans ce qui s'appelle "des villages de lamias" dont les résidents sont les femelles lamias et leurs maris humains très loin des activités humaines. Le haut du torse d'une femme et la moitié inférieure d'un serpent , il y a plusieurs races de lamias. Mais elles ont des similitudes communes comme par exemple : leur sociabilité , leur force , leur capacité corporelles or du communs etc.. et bien évidement leurs gout pour les hommes. Elles kidnappent les hommes sur leurs routes ou en embuscades (qu'ils soient déjà mariés ou non) afin de les emmener dans leurs village et les forcer à se marier défiant toute moralité.-"_** Pourtant la plupart sont super ..-"Bordel , un groupe d'homme !Vite cache toi Sulit ! Dans le buisson!"  
 ** _Les deux jeunes se cachent dans un buisson au bord du sentier afin de ne pas être repéré par un groupe d'homme , ils sont trois , ce sont aussi des espoirs de cette après- midi mais notre héros fait bien de se méfier car il n'est pas impossible que des bagarres éclatent à la sortie du largage. En effet , l'instinct de fuite prend le dessus sur la valeur de la fraternité et certains adolescents n'hésitent pas à intimider , racketter voir même se battre afin de voler l'équipement des autres. Une fois dans la nature il n'y plus de règle. Et le malin jeune homme lui l'a bien compris._**

 _ **18h00. Au bord de la rivière.-**_ Il commence à faire nuit , on aperçoit le début du coucher de soleil. Je fais signe à Sulit de m'écouter , je suis le stratège après tout , bon alors. Ils sont super loin aucune chance d'être repéré c'est sur , je les vois suffisant pour les identifier je les ai bien en visuel , on doit être à une trentaine de mètres derrière eux. Bon visiblement , ils longent eux aussi les rails de train bordel ils ont l'air super balèze , ils font au moins 1m90 minimum ! On va se faire défoncer si on approche trop prêt. Mais c'est pas une si mauvaise chose en vrai , ils ont l'air débiles mais fort des brutes épaisses quoi.. en vrai , si il y a des Mamono sur le chemin ils vont nous ouvrir la voie sans même le savoir hehe quel plan de génie. Bon , on les suit à la trace mais en gardant une distance de sécurité ça devrait pas être très dur. Je fais signe à Sulit de me suivre tout doucement et on y va... -"Ça fait environs 20 minutes qu'on marche accroupi dans les buissons j'en est marre mec , ça me défonce les genoux ton plan" -"Ça va , ça va c'est entrain de marcher à la perfection ! Comme si on avait nos propres gardes du corps gratis mon petit Sulit" Et là , ce mongole de binoclard trébuche sur une racine et s'écrase en plein milieu du passage. Vous imaginez bien qu'il fait un raffut pas possible en tombant , ce qui attire les mecs à venir voir le boucan. Ils commencent à rebrousser chemin pour venir nous chercher , je vais même pas essayer de m'enfuir parce que de 1 : Sulit est étalé comme une crêpe sur le sol et de 2 : ils vont surement me rattraper et me casser le cul. Mieux vaut rester là sagement et leurs expliquer , ils vont comprendre après tout on fait aussi partis des espoirs hein , pensais-je d'un air naïf. 10 minutes plus tard on s'est fait éclater la gueule comme prévu .. super journée après la violence mentale , la physique c'est bien ma vaine ! Après nous avoir pillé , et humilier le grand noir du groupe nous dit "Les Mamono vont vous bouffez bande de mioches !AHAH" la moquerie , l'humiliation , la violence mais pas ça , nan ! Pas les filles Monstre ! Les paroles m'atteignent fortement , je me lève grâce aux peu de forces qui me reste , je peine à me mettre sur 2 pieds en essayant de tenir droit , mon regard est trouble , flou .. les 3 boloss me tournent le dos en rigolant de leurs méfaits alors que moi je suis là derrière eux , à les regarder. Il me dégoûte , et je lui balance :-"C'est toi qui va te faire bouffer , enfoiré !" Un grand vide autour de moi , aucun bruit , le plat absolu .Surpris , ils se retournent et me regardent .. debout sur mes deux pieds , la gueule en sang. Le noir répond d'un air enragé -"Espèce de ..".Quand soudain ! Une bruit fracassant , un bruit de métal glissant , un bruit de train qui arrive à toute allure ! je l'entend au loin. Les 3 boloss ainsi que Sulit qui est toujours à terre matte quelque chose derrière moi d'un air ébahi et stupéfait , quelque chose qui arrive à toute allure. Le bruit se rapproche , de plus en plus , je commence à me retourner , le bruit grinçant transperce mon tympan au fur et à mesure quand là je me retourne entièrement .. un putain de train ! Je tombe dans le vape direct à cause du choque.-"voix inconnue : Moi je veux le black! aha"

 ** _18h40. Le moment où je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait bien pire que de se faire casser la gueule par les siens._** Quelques instants plus tard ..Je suis complètement k.o de mes blessures ils m'ont pas ratés , mais c'est aussi et surtout par l'arriver du train que je suis autant sonné .. ça m'a vraiment sonné. Le train à l'arrêt , je l'observe avec difficulté alors que je suis allongé sur le sol encore sous le choque. Il est immense ce train et il y a beaucoup wagons derrière .. j'arrive même pas à voir le bout. Je regarde autour de moi , je suis le seul par terre on dirait. Les trois gars sont debout et observe le train , sur la défensive quant à Sulit , bordel il est passé où lui.. Enfin bref c'est quoi ce délire encore ? -"Que personne ne bouge vous êtes cernés !"quand soudain deux silhouettes féminines , sombres sortent en sautant du train , et atterrissant en face des 3 gaillards comme pour leur barrer la route. J'observe ce qui se passe. Les formes se distinguent progressivement , ma vision s'éclaircie enfin , je reprend mes esprits. Aucun de doute possible se sont des Mamono mais différentes , je ne les ai jamais vu auparavant que se soit dans le livre ou même par voix orale. J'ai jamais rien vu de tel , des ailes de chauve-souris avec des formes bien ondulées , une queue longue et volante toute étaient bien en chair , avec de très gros seins brillants et des tatouages un peu partout dissimulés sur leurs corps. Leurs courbes pouvaient vous rendre fou d'envie , quels corps superbes. Le pire se sont leurs visage , un visage divin avec des traits fins et de beaux regards perçants . Mais en réalité , il faut pas se fier aux premières impressions ici .. des yeux sombres qui regardent les 3 hommes comme de la viande , une bouche pulpeuse à souhait et une prestance dominatrice qui appelle à la provocation la plus maléfique qui soit. De vrais succubes , en chair et en os. Le reste ressemblait à un corps de femme classique , elles étaient presque identique physiquement on dirait des clones , seul leurs tailles les différencies. Une et plus grande que l'autre , plus imposante. Elles étaient tout de même magnifiques à regarder. La plus grande dégage une pression démoniaque surpuissante , c'est hallucinant , j'ai jamais rien ressentit ça même pendant mon entrainement . La plus petite elle , observe juste , elle est attentive et elle nous analyse nous matant sous toutes les coutures possible. La grande dit-" Bon aller les mecs , on va pas y passer la nuit , vous êtes les derniers du largage de cette semaine donc dépêchervous de monter . Notre maîtresse veut vous voir " d'une voie machiavélique. Le noir répondit :-"Comment ça monter ? Je monte pas avec un Mamono moi !" elle réplique :-"Roh les hommes ! Bon pour vous la faire courte : aujourd'hui un rang S à été lâcher dans votre site de largage tout à l'heure , à 13h précisément et là il nous en manque 5 mâles sur 500. Du coup , on est venu capturer tout le monde parce qu'on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble ce fameux rang S. Du moins , j'imagine qu'il doit être grand et costaud comme tous les rangs S quoi enfin bref monter vous êtes les derniers de la a pas envie d'utiliser nos techniques sur vous on a pas le temps la cérémonie doit vite commencer donc vite" Oh putain , elle a dit quoi ? Il y a tous les gars de cette aprème là-dedans ! Ça explique la taille du train. Il faut pas que je reste , ici , à découvert , vite faut que je bouge. -"Et tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire Sorcière ?"-" Ouais sorcière !"-" On est 3 , et vous êtes 2.C'est plutôt à vous d'avoir peur et puis on s'en balleckouille du rang S nous" dit un homme de leurs groupe d'une voix tremblante. Oh nan pas ça , ils vont se mettre à broncher mais fermez la bordel ! Quand soudain le noir s'énerve:"Crève !" crie le noir en fonçant sur la plus dangereuse des démones , il lui court dessus tel un chien enragé , bordel ça sent pas bon. Il va lui mettre un coup de couteau se malade. Tout à coup , un bruit sourd qui fait trembler le sol , là , la pression démoniaque de la succube est à son apogée , le noir se retrouve cloué au sol en une fraction de seconde ainsi que tout ces camarades. Je sens tellement lourd et pourtant le sort d'immobilisation est même pas sur moi. Le sol s'écrase sous les pilleurs tellement la pression est puissante , un truc de dingue. C'est insupportable bordel , ça va me tuer et elle va faire ça jusqu'è ce que les mongoles tombent dans les pommes comme des mouches ou quoi. Cette pression pendant sur soi , ça doit être insupportable après ils l'ont chercher mais j'ai pas à subir ça , fait chier. Après 5 min de torture , tout le monde était à terre sauf les succubes qui se lèchent les babines .. les garces. Pour pas me faire immobiliser de force , je fais genre que je suis évanoui comme tout le monde. Mais j'écoute tout ce qu'elle se dise incognito .-"Bon Mira , tu me met les 3 qui reste ( elle parle de moi bordel !)dans le dernier wagon avec tous les autres , oublie pas de leurs mettre un stimulateur histoire que leurs semence soient prête à être goûtées au QG une fois rentré , c'est primordial pour la cérémonie. Moi je monte avec le black à l'avant , il va voir qui va crever de plaisir !" -"Commandante ? Mais il reste de la place que pour deux mâles ici , il y a plus aucune place disponible"-"Merde bon bah déshabille les et prend ceux qui sont le plus susceptible d'être un rang toute façon , tous les rangs S sont fort et on une grande virilité , ça se voit à l'œil nu , le choix est vite fait." (et bah merci c'est gentil sale garce !) Bordel , elle les déshabille vraiment en plus , elle commence vraiment à comparer le matos là ? Merde , elle arrive reste calme et détendu , elle enlève juste pour pantalon pour regarder. calme , calme , calme . Elle retire délicatement mon caleçon et palpe calmement. Faut pas que je bande , pas que je bande , concentre toi ..Merde je bande ! Après encore une fois 5 min de torture à me faire toucher par une Mamono démoniaque : "Bon je prend les deux costauds ce qui était avec le noir , ils m'ont l'air mieux physiquement et puis il est trop amoché celui là , il est tout cassé ; même si les inscriptions sur celui là était très é m'intriguent" Des bruits de pas .. le bruit d'une porte coulissantes qui se ferme .. la chaufferie qui démarre .. sayer elles partent enfin la pression diminue. _**Quelques minutes plus tard le temps que le train soit parti.** _ Quoi ? Quelles inscriptions ?! Oh mais il y a rien , elle était folle ou quoi. -"Sulit ? SULIT T'ES OU BORDEL ? Il y a plus personne sors de ta cachette !"l'enfoiré il a disparu.

 ** _Suite à venir_**


End file.
